mon ange pardonne moi
by Alyx Engel
Summary: une erreur, mais de la par qui, peut importe cette erreur a briser mon cœur, son cœur et nos vies. pardonne moi mon ange.
**Jun Point de vue**

 **Le temps passe inlassablement, inévitablement et tout ce que je peux faire et le regarder filer. Je suis assis sur les gradins du stade de baseball depuis le début de la journée. Les gens vient et part, mais moi je reste la immobile. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai laissé la colère prendre le dessus, comme à chaque fois que j'éprouve une émotion celle-ci est démesurer et emporte tout sur son passage la logique, la morale, il ne reste rien que cette émotion dévastatrice. Personne n'est au courant sauf lui, il a et a été à mes coter depuis des années, le seul à savoir, le seul à comprendre et à réussir à contrôler mes humeur. Je n'ai jamais réellement compris comment ou pourquoi sa voix m'apaisait, peut-être esse son ton calme et poser, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas là. Les autres, les adultes prétendent que notre proximité nuisait au développement de nos relations avec les autres. Il nous en séparer pour quelque jour sois disons pour notre bien. Voilà presque une semaine que je ne le pas vue, que les membres de l'équipe me regarde avec cette aire de pitié, puis un élevé fit un commentaire déplacer a son propos. Il n'était pas la pas là pour me contenir, pas là pour m'apaiser. J'ai senti la colère m'envahir, une colère noire destructrice. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne me souviens pas de se qu'il ses passer quand j'ai repris mes esprit deux profs tentait de m'éloigner de lui, mes poing et son visage étais en sang. Une ambulance a dû venir le chercher, j'ignore ce que je lui aie fait exactement. Le directeur et venue me voir en ma renvoyer de l'école, de l'équipe de baseball. J'ai été catégorise dangereux par les élevés, ils m'évitent comme la peste et m'empêche de le voir. Maintenant je suis assis sur les gradins du stade de baseball à regarder le temps passe inlassablement, inévitablement et tout ce que je peux faire et le regarder filer. Ils m'ont enlevé mon rêve, le seul endroit où j'ai été un jour heureux, il me l'en enlever lui, ma lumière, ma source de joie, ma raison de vivre. Voilà des heures que je suis assis ici à me demander pourquoi je devrais encore continuer, pourquoi avancer sans lui. Je sors mon portable et composer son numéro espèrent entendre sa voix, peut-être pour la dernier fois. sa sonne mais ce n'est pas lui qui réponde.**

'' **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''  
'' Juste lui parler…''  
'' Après ce que tu as fait n'y compte pas.''  
'' S'il te plait, je veux juste entendre sa voix.''  
'' Détraquer.''  
'' Peut tu au moins lui passer un message de ma part ?''  
'' Peut-être peut-être pas.''**

'' **Dis-lui juste que je suis désoler, de ne pas m'en vouloir, de ne pas me pleurer je n'en vaux pas la peine et dis-lui… dis-lui que je l'aime.''**

 **Je l'entends raccrocher, je lève mes yeux vers le soleil et parcours le stade de mon regard. Cette endroit représente tant pour nous, d'un certaines façon je m'en veux de le souiller ainsi mais je n'image pas le faire ailleurs. Je sors un petit couteau de mes poches et tranche doucement mes poignets. Je sens le sang couler le long de mes bras. Je prends mon portable à nouveaux et tente de l'appeler une dernière fois. Il réponde enfin le son de sa voix m'apaise un peu, mais il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible.**

'' **Jun c'est toi ?''**

'' **Désoler Tetsu, pour se qui est arrivé aujourd'hui et pour ce que je viens de faire.''**

'' **De quoi parle tu Jun ?''  
'' Le ciel et magnifique aujourd'hui comme se jours-là, tu t'en souviens ?''**

'' **Oui, bien sûr.''  
'' Désoler de faire ça ici, c'était notre endroit-là ou tout à commencer et là ou tout finira.''**

 **J'entends sa voix commencer à trembler lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce que j'ai fait.**

'' **Je suis désoler de t'infliger ça, je t'aime tu sais. j'aurais peut-être du te le dire plus tôt.''**

'' **Jun pourquoi ma tu appeler ?''  
'' Je voulais juste entendre ta voix avant la fin.''**

 **Il commence à pleurer je sens mon cœur se pincer de douleur.**

'' **Jun dis-moi que j'ai tort, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.''  
'' Je suis désoler Tetsu, dis-moi, tu crois que je les verrais la bas ?''**

'' **Voire quoi ?''  
'' Le ciel et tes match.''**

 **Les sanglots sont de plus en plus audibles quand il parle.**

'' **Bien sur… Bien sûr que tu les verrais… Je t'aime Jun.''  
Je sourie faiblement, voilà des années que j'attends qu'il prononce ses mots et me voilà au porte de la mort qu'on il le fait.**

'' **Moi aussi Tetsu de tout mon cœur, de tout mon âme. dis tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.''**

'' **Tout ce que tu veux, amour, tout ce que tu veux.''**

'' **Sois heureux, réalise ton rêve, souris, d'accord. Je veillerais sur toi depuis les étoiles oh et je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais, adieu mon cœur.''**

'' **Jun. JUN ne raccroche pas…''**

 **Je raccroche levant une dernière fois mes yeux vers le ciel, foutu maladie, elle m'a tout pris mon bonheur, mon amour, ma vie. Alors que je sombre peut a peut dans un dernier sommeille emportant avec moi mon amour pour lui et les souvenir de ce ciel azur et de sa voix me disant qu'il m'aime. Je ferme les yeux pour je l'espère de jamais le rouvrir.**

 _ **Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter.**_

 _ **Je me sens gêner mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) pleuré en l'écrivant.**_


End file.
